


Never let you go

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Robert is truly haunted by his first love. He never wants to let her go.





	Never let you go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where I Wanna Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153121) by [Veridissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridissima/pseuds/Veridissima). 

_It was wrong. She was Ned’s little princess, and what would Lyanna think?_

“Hello, I am right here,” Lyanna said in a sing-song voice. She was always there, even when at first, he worried that one day he would turn around and she would not be. If Ned knew that he could see her, he would probably stage an intervention or something.

“It is just that she has your light,” he mumbled. Robert could never lie to her at the end - himself, maybe, but her, never.

“You mean that she is banging hot,” Lyanna guffawed, but there was a quizzical look in her eyes when she saw he did not smile.

“Like you, as I said. But, but…”, he waved his arms expansively, trying to explain. He was not good with his words, not like Stannis who carefully parsed his words as if he was a jeweler picking out the center stone for an engagement ring.

Robert still carried the engagement ring in his pocket, the one he never gave her.

“Remember what Ned said about everything before the word but,” Lyanna chided him.

Defensively, he reiterated, “Sansa has your light, not only because she is banging like you, but because she cares. And she listens, does not treat me like I am some village idiot… and Ned, Ned, he can be wrong sometimes.” He closed his eyes and folded his arms around his chest. He did not want to fight with her, and her bringing up Ned just made him feel guilty and dirty and just plain wrong. Sansa was not just any girl, she was Ned’s precious daughter.

He thought he felt her warm breath, but that could not be. After the accident, he tried so hard to feel her touch again, even her slapping him hard on the back of his head for all of his hare-brained hijinks - that was why he still got in all sorts of crazy stunts like the time he turned off the treadmill while running at full speed at Dick’s Sporting Goods and went airborne!

“You like her,” she whispered, “that can’t be wrong.” 

He opened his eyes and saw her smiling face. There were tears in her eyes. She told him before that he always made her cry, mostly in frustration, but these tears seemed different.

“I do not want you to go,” he whispered, trying to cup her face in his hands. He felt warm tears streaming down his face. Were they just his?


End file.
